


On a New Year's Eve

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: A short Asami/ Akihito New Year's Eve oneshot ;)





	On a New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and Happy Readings to everyone! ^^

"I've left you a bowl of _yakisoba_ in the fridge. You just need to heat it up for dinner." Akihito informed, as he continued to walk around the living room making sure all was in order.

 

  
Asami nodded silently; eyes still glued to the newspaper in his hands.

 

"There's some leftover _miso_ soup from yesterday too, in case you're in the mood for a starter dish."

 

"Sure." Was the older man's absentminded reply.

 

"Oh, and don't forget to turn off the tub's heater in the bathroom before you go to bed. That thing has been acting up all week, and it's not going to turn off automatically."

 

"Uh-uh."

 

Akihito frowned then, stopping in front of the couch Asami was currently lounging on.

 

"Are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?"

 

His sudden upset tone made his lover finally look up from the newspaper; the shadow of a grin appearing on the business man's lips.

 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and this house on my own, Akihito. Don't fret, will you? Besides, you'll only be gone for _one_ day, remember?"

 

The younger man bit his lower lip at the words. "I _could_ stay, you know." He said quietly. "...If you wanted me to."

 

Asami huffed; gaze returning toward the newspaper. "Sure! And by nightfall you'd be complaining non-stop that you were missing out on all the fun!"

 

"But it's New Year's Eve..."

 

"For most people, perhaps." The business man shrugged unconcerned. " _I'm_ not most people, however. To me, it's just another Monday."

 

"You're really weird." Akihito retorted flatly. "Have I ever told you that?"

 

"Oh, only every ten minutes or so."

 

The photographer's resulting chuckle caused Asami to look back up toward him.

 

"Now seriously," Akihito said, tilting his head slightly to the side; facial expression softening. "are you _really_ going to be ok all on your own?"

 

"Yes!" Asami retorted, getting up from the couch and walking toward the younger man. "For the millionth time Takaba, _yes_! I'll be just fine."

 

Despite the reassurance, he could tell the photographer wasn't all that convinced though.

 

"If it weren't the opening night of my friend Kou's _izakaya_..." The latter said, letting his arms circle round Asami's back.

 

"Then I'd be kicking you out of the door either way. You're not the type who likes to spend New Year's Eve indoors, remember? _I_ am."

 

He felt Akihito smile against his shirt.

 

"I've pulled out some DVDs from my collection for you to watch, in case you get bored."

 

"Oh, the excitement!" Asami feigned enthusiasm over the news. "I can hardly wait to check out the selection you've made! What gems of the Japanese horror genre have you picked out for me?"

 

His irony was rewarded with a playful punch to the stomach.

 

Asami used the back of his hand to coach the younger man's chin upwards, so that they both locked eyes with each other for a moment. "Have fun tonight." He said, and then with a wolfish-like grin, he added: "And make sure you do not drink _too_ much. I want you sober for when I ravish you tomorrow... All day long."

 

The look of shock that befell on Akihito's face as he heard the last part was nothing short of comical.

 

" _What_?" The older man said, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Can you think of a _better_ way to spend the first day of the year?"

 

Despite the red tint that appeared on his cheeks, the photographer smiled openly.

 

"No." He replied confidently. "I can't think of a better way at all."

 

And he pulled on Asami's shirt, so that his lover leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

 

* * *

  
Twelve hours later, Asami Ryuichi had gone through all of the day's newspapers...twice, had eaten the dinner Akihito had left for him, _and_ washed all of the dishes by hand (a first for him), and was in such a state of boredom that he was currently deciding, DVDs in hand, which one of the movies that Akihito had selected for him had the least likelihood of making him fall asleep halfway through watching it.

 

After careful consideration, he ended up choosing a 1960's movie named 'Onibaba', which he faintly recalled Akihito once calling "the quintessential Japanese ghost story".

 

And so he soon sat down in front of the TV with a bowl of chips the photographer had also left for him to snack on, and a glass of the expensive Nordic beer he kept stashed in his mini-bar,... only to fall into a deep sleep a mere fifteen minutes after the movie had started.

 

A lifetime seemed to go by until Asami felt something soft and warm press against his lips.

 

He blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the living room's lights, and could not mask his surprise as he unexpectedly came face-to-face with a smiling Akihito, who appeared to be straddling his waist at the moment.

 

"Akihito?!" He mumbled incredulously, not really sure if he was awake, or in fact still dreaming.

 

He watched as the younger man picked up the remote control which he'd previously discarded on the sofa, and turned off the TV. "Only _you_ of all people could ever fall asleep watching 'Onibaba', Asami." He quipped amused.

 

"What are you doing here?!" The business man inquired, attempting to sit up straight on the sofa, whilst at the same time suppressing a yawn. "What time is it?" He added confused.

 

"2 a.m." Akihito answered promptly, not moving from Asami's lap. "Happy New Year!" He added, giving the other man a quick peck on the lips.

 

"Huh? How come you're back home so soon? I wasn't expecting you back until mid-morning."

 

At this Akihito blushed, profusely. "W-Well...you see... I kind of figured we've already wasted two hours of the first day of the year." He said sheepishly. "It would be kind of a shame to waste the other twenty-two, wouldn't it?"

 

Sleepy as he still was, it took the business man a couple of seconds to understand the innuendo behind his lover's words. When he did though, Asami laughed wholeheartedly, filling the room with his warm voice.

 

"You're one incorrigible brat!" He said, pulling his lover closer toward him. "Very well then, if that is your wish, let _our_ New Year celebrations officially commence."   

  
Akihito received the news with a triumphant cheer.

 

One which ended up being repeated many, many times over the course of the next twenty-two hours of the first day of 2019!   
 


End file.
